Make it go Away
by cAnDi-SwEeT aS
Summary: Revised! Taichi Yagami has been enduring the same treatment from his parents since he was 8 years old, only his younger sister and older cousin really know what's going on behind closed doors and to Taichi, it seems like life will never change...


**Okay, this entire fic has been completely and totally edited. I combined chapters and made them all longer, and hopefully this version is better than the old shitty one.**

**_Characters, Ages, Details & Sexual Orientation:_**

**_Taichi Yagami_ / Tai / Chi / Taich - 15 - Unknown (Main character, Yamato's best friend, Hikari's older half-brother, Jaime's cousin.)**

**_Yamato Ishida_ / Matt / Yama – 16 - Gay (Taichi's best friend, Takeru's older half-brother, Sophijana and Jakeito's cousin.)**

**_Sora Takenouchi_ / Sor - 16 - Straight (Taichi's best female friend, Sophijana and Amanda's threesome completion, Hikari's confidant and closest friend.)**

**_Takeru Takashi_ / TK / Teeks – 14 - Straight (Yamato's younger half-brother, Sophijana and Jakeito's cousin, Hikari's boyfriend.)**

**_Daisuke Motomiya_ / Davis / Dai / Dais – 14 - Straight (Takeru's best friend, plays on Taichi's soccer team, has a crush on an air-headed cheerleader.)**

**_Hikari Yagami_ / Kari / Kar / Hika – 13 - Straight (Taichi's younger half-sister, Takeru's girlfriend.)**

**_OC Amanda Dimasi_ / Manda – 16 – Open-minded (Sophijana and Sora's threesome completion.)**

**_OC Sophijana Ishida_ / Sophi / Soph – 16 - Straight (Jakeito's older sister, Yamato and Takeru's cousin, Sora and Manda's threesome completion.)**

**_OC Jakeito Ishida_ / Jake / Jakey – 15 - Unknown (Yamato and Takeru's cousin, Sophijana's younger brother.)**

**_OC Tim O'Connor_ / Timmy - 19 - Gay (Yamato's first boyfriend.)**

**_OC James Barrocks_ /Jaime / Jai / Jaiz - 17 - Bisexual (Taichi and Hikari's cousin.)**

**_OC Thomas Dunn_ / Thom- 14 - Bisexual (One of Hikari's best friends, Brayden's best friend.)**

**_OC Brayden Piestch_ / Bray- 14 - Gay (Another of Hikari's best friends, Thomas' best friend.)**

**There will also be a few random people thrown in along the way; you know just random acquaintances of the main lot, no one major really. Some may become more important, I'm not sure yet.**

Make it go Away

---

Harsh Realities

"Silence!" Mr. Toshiba boomed over the classroom, glaring at Yamato Ishida as he froze in mid sentence, eyes wide in fear that he'd been caught.

"Mr. Ishida, would you like to share with the class what is so amusing." He demanded as the class began staring and giggling, Yamato could feel his cheeks heating up from all the attention.

"Not really, sir." He replied meekly, face tinting quite a few shades darker, and becoming nervous from having all eyes on him.

"It was **not** a question Mr. Ishida." Mr. Toshiba replied cockily with a superior smirk on his face, knowing that he was causing the boy discomfort. Taichi Yagami was shifting his eyes between his comrade and Mr. Toshiba, yet trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"Mr. Yagami perhaps you can enlighten the class and myself, in why you have interrupted the lesson." Mr. Toshiba stated, shifting his glare onto the smaller mud-eyed boy before him. Taichi began shifting in his seat as Mr. Toshiba leant on his desk and leant in closer.

"What for?" Tai questioned quietly, shifting uncomfortably under the older man's gaze.

"Well, because **I** told **you** to. And **I** am the teacher and **you** are the student. So what** I** say goes. Is that clear Mr. Yagami?"

"Umm, yes sir." Taichi replied, thinking the interrogation was over.

"So then, explain to the class just exactly what you and Mr. Ishida here were discussing."

"Umm, why?" Taichi asked, regretting it the second it escaped from his lips.

"Detention, Mr. Yagami, for questioning my authority." Mr. Toshiba demanded calmly, returning to writing the homework on the white board.

"Shit!" Taichi mumbled under his breath as the bell rang loudly throughout the school.

----------------------------------------------------

"Bummer." Jaime stated as Yamato finished telling his friends about the incident in Math class earlier that day.

"Doesn't matter." Taichi mumbled to his cousin as he shrugged his shoulders. Jaime gave his younger sibling a look of disbelief.

"No way, dude. Your dad will like, kill you."

"He gets home later tonight, Jai; he won't even know the difference." Taichi replied, once again shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well, you'd be screwed otherwise." Jaime replied in a rather solemn tone, as kicked at the ground. They were waiting for Sora to finish getting her stuff out of her locker so they could go hang out somewhere.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sora asked as she slammed her locker shut.

"Just stuff." Jaime mumbled looking towards the ceiling rather than at his inquisitive female friend.

"Yeah, it's no big dea- ahh!" Taichi half-commented before Josh Kitsuo, from the school soccer team came up from behind Taichi and poked him if the ribs. Taichi, on impulse, had turned around and given him an unexpected punch in the face.

"Oh, wow." Sora gasped out as Josh hit the floor.

"Don't touch me!" Taichi yelled at the fallen boy on the ground before him. The halls were vaguely empty so there weren't too many people around. Taichi was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking slightly. Josh just propped himself up by his elbows are stared at Taichi in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ, Taichi! Calm down, man, what the hell was that for?" He asked as he sat up completely. Taichi took a step back, only just realising what he had done.

"Oh shit, Josh. Sorry, you just, startled me. That's all." Taichi explained and offered his hand to his fallen teammate. Josh took his hand and allowed Taichi to help him up. Josh put his other hand up to his injured cheek.

"It's okay, just, don't do it again." Josh stated, accepting the apology as well.

"I won't, I didn't mean to, you just, yeah startled me." Taichi re-explained.

"Nah, it's cool, I'll get you back anyway." Josh replied with a grin and an overly obvious wink. Taichi forced a smile and turned to his friends.

"Are we going, or what?" He asked, the three looked at each other and shook their heads slightly at his antics as they started heading down the corridor and out the front doors, to wait for the rest of their friends. After waiting for a few minutes, Taichi broke the silence.

"Hey, you guys, I'm just gonna use the bathroom." Taichi stated, and headed back into the building.

----------------------------------------------------

"Tai, are you still in here?" Yamato yelled upon entering the boys' toilets searching for Taichi, who had been in there for at least 20 minutes. He listened for a second and heard quiet sobbing coming from the locked cubicle on the end.

"Taichi? Is that you?" He asked softly, waiting for the echo from his voice to fade.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a minute!" Tai shouted back, as he began scrambling to his feet within the stall.

"We already gave you twenty!" Yamato laughed as he heard the toilet flush. The stall opened and Taichi walked out and washed his hands, drying them with the paper towels supplied. He stood still and looked at Yamato, not sure where to go from here. It was then that Yamato noticed that Taichi had actually been crying, his face was splotchy and his cheeks were crimson, his eyeliner was smudged and his eye lashes were wet.

"Tai, are you okay?" Yamato asked his friend softly, trying to catch the smaller boy's eyes, and failing after realising they were glued to the floor. Taichi placed another fake smile on his face and looked up at his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He enthused, his false smile wavering the slightest bit. The toilet doors swung open and Jaime waltzed in with Tim in tow.

"What is taking so damn long?" Tim asked upon entering. Yamato opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Taichi explained, getting his fake smile back in tact.

"Took you long enough!" Tim commented in the same tone Yamato had used earlier, smirking.

"Just fixing myself up, dude, no big deal." Taichi said with a shrug, ignoring the look Yamato was giving him. Tim grabbed Yamato's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Liar," Jaime stated as he pulled Taichi out of the bathroom too. "What were you **really** doing?" He asked giving Taichi a look to show that he better talk.

"Nothing, Jaiz, I wasn't doing anything." Taichi replied with a tone which signalled that was his final answer.

"Whatever, Taichi, you don't fool me." Jaime whispered to himself as he trailed after his cousin.

"Oh, finally! You took your deer sweet bloody time!" Jakeito stated, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Oh, Jake, just get over it!" Yamato replied. The group had grown seemingly bigger; it now consisted of thirteen people rather than the original four, the new comers consisting of Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari, Amanda, Sophijana, Jakeito, Tim, Thomas and Brayden. The group started walking in the general direction of the Mall a few blocks away, their conversations in-consistent and revolving around nothing in particular.

"Hey Tai, shouldn't you be in detention?" Jaime asked his small sibling, Taichi looked up at him through his dark brown and black bangs.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied, returning his gaze to the ground. Jaime cocked an eye brow at his cousin's response and decided to ask him about it on their way home.

The group hung out at the Mall until around 5.30pm before they decided to go their separate ways.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Yamato chirped and followed Tim towards the train station. Takeru and Daisuke left with Takeru's mother as Daisuke was spending the night at Takeru's. Hikari, Sora, Amanda and Brayden got on one bus whilst Sophijana and Jakeito got on another and Thomas on another. This just left Jaime and Taichi.

"So, do you wanna walk or catch the bus?" Jaime asked his mud-eyed companion. Taich merely shrugged his shoulders and looked at his shoes.

"Bus it is." Jaime decided as their bus pulled up at their stop. They validated their tickets and sat at the back of the bus, as they always do, waiting for the driver to finish his cigarette and the next train to come and drop off maybe passengers.

"So what were you really doing in the bathroom?" Jaime asked the younger boy beside him.

"Does it matter?" Taichi asked, picking at the hole in his shoe.

"Yes, it does." Jaime replied, watching his cousin closely. Taichi sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"I was crying, okay?" He informed quietly, Jaime changed his confused look to one of sympathy.

"Why?" He asked, finally gaining attention from the smaller boy's big, brown eyes.

"Because… because Josh touching me just triggered something, okay?" Taichi replied, looking away from his cousin, and instead focusing on the familiar graffiti on the back of a bus seat.

"Oh…" Jaime replied, not wanting to go into more detail and knowing full well that it wouldn't lead to good things if he did. Taichi sighed again deeply and rested his head in his hands.

"So, why didn't you go to detention? Now you'll just get another one." Jaime asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I didn't feel like it. Nothing gets past you does it?" Taichi asked jokingly, giving his emerald-eyed sibling a smile, a real smile.

"Nope! So don't even bother!" Jaime retorted, returning the smile. Taichi reached up to ding the bell for their stop. The bus came to an abrupt halt after almost going past the appropriate stop, the two boys got off and stood quietly for a moment.

"You could always come to mine if you don't want to go home." Jaime stated giving Taichi's house across the street a dirty glare.

"Nah, it's okay. I have to be home tonight anyway, you know that." Taichi replied, giving his cousin a small smile. Jaime could see through the façade, he saw the fear and sadness lurking deep within the shorter boys brown eyes.

"I know. I'll come and get you for school tomorrow morning okay?" He stated more than asked his younger cousin.

"Yeah..." Taichi replied as he was drawn into an emotional hug from his spiky haired friend, he gripped onto Jaime not wanting to let go resting his head against the taller boys' chest.

"It'll be okay Chi," Jaime soothed as he felt his cousin cling to him; he gripped the smaller boy tighter and rested his chin on soft black streaked brown hair. "I'll come for you earlier tomorrow, no one will ever know. And I'll help you keep it that way." Jaime promised his sibling soothingly. Taichi pulled away and nodded slightly walking towards his home. Jaime smiled sadly and began walking the four blocks to his own home.

Taichi reached his front door and fumbled around in his bag for his keys, he could hear the TV through the door, and it was really loud.

'_Mum's home_.' Taichi thought, he found his keys and unlocked the door, walked in, closed and relocked the door. He noticed his mother sitting on the couch with the TV up full blast and a bottle of vodka in hand, just staring in the general direction of the TV with glazed over hazel eyes.

"Your father will be home in 10 minutes, and has morning shift tomorrow." She commented without a reaction, not even moving to look at her son. Chantelle Kamiya knew exactly what was going to happen when Cain Yagami returned home that evening.

Taichi ignored her and walked into his room, closing his door behind him softly. He opened his window and lay on his bed, releasing a heavy sigh.

After about a minute he sat up and pulled his homework out of his bag and started his pathetic attempt at finishing it before his father got home.

'_Why do I even bother? There's no way I'll ever get 3 hours of homework done in 10 minutes. I must be crazy to even try.'_ He thought to himself, but continued with it anyway.

About 15 minutes later Taichi heard the front door swing open and bang against the wall, the sudden noise made him jump out of his skin, and then it slammed shut again loudly.

'_Oh fuck, he's home. What am I gonna do? I hope he doesn't realise I am too. What if mum tells him? Why doesn't she try to help me? What did I do wrong? Why does she let him r-' Taichi's_ thoughts were interrupted by his father yelling.

"TAICHI, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" those words echoed throughout the house and lingered in Tai's mind for a moment. Tai didn't hesitate though; he jumped up from his bed and practically ran into the living room. Cain spotted him and looked him up and down before letting his gaze rest on Taichi's face.

"Get me a beer, and make sure you don't shake it up!" He instructed his son. Taichi sighed with relief and padded into the kitchen to retrieve his father a beer from the fridge. He cautiously walked back into the living room where his parents sat glaring at the TV. He placed the beer in a stubby holder and handed it to Cain. His father opened it to make sure it wasn't shaken up then took a gulp.

"Good boy" He was looking Taichi directly in the eye now "Have you finished your homework?" He questioned threateningly with a violent edge to his tone.

"Ummm… not yet." Taichi replied, his nervousness returning.

"Well go finish it then." Cain ordered his son and returned his eyes to the television before him.

"Uhh… yes sir" Taichi responded as he started backing away towards his room. When neither of his parents said another word, he darted into his room and closed the door gently.

'_Oh thank god!'_ He thought, relief washing over him. '_I thought for sure he was gonna hit me, or threaten me or something. But he didn't, oh thank god he didn't. Oh shit! I still gotta do my homework.'_ Taichi continued with his homework and finished it all after about an hour. He put all his books back in his bag and laid down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Taichi woke up with a jump, to his phone ringing and vibrating in his back pocket. He pulled it out and answered it sleepily.

"Hello?" He said with a yawn.

"Hey Tai, its Kari." His sister replied on the other end.

"Hey Hika, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay." She explained worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll be okay." He told her, trying to build her confidence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry." He wasn't entirely sure of what he was saying himself, but he didn't want to make her worry.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"That I am."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go to sleep now, night."

"Night, Hika." The dial tone sounded in his ear and he hung up. He looked over at his clock. '_8:00pm. Wow I slept for ages and no one even came in to wake me up, that's unusual. Not that I'm complaining, maybe tonight really will be okay._' With this new positive thought in mind he took off his shirt (it's really hot remember) and walked out of his room and into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall, and a hard punch made its mark on his right cheek, another was smashed into his stomach causing him to double over in pain and start coughing violently. A powerful kick cracked him in the ribs causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor, where another kick pelted his head, dazing him for a few minutes. He was being dragged back into his room where he was picked up and thrown onto the bed. Coming back into reality he began struggling to get free from his fathers grasp and failing dismally. He was punched in the side of the head, hard, dazing him once again. Cain removed Tai's pants and boxers while he wasn't struggling, then removed his own clothes. Tai regained the ability to think straight again and realised that he couldn't do anything stop his father. Cain was holding him down and positioning himself atop his son.

"Don't worry beautiful, it won't hurt more than last time." Cain said with a sick, sadistic smirk on his face. With that comment Tai began sobbing hard as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Vicious, violent and merciless rape.

----------------------------------------------------

**So do you like it? Please review! I'll post the next chapter when I've got the encouragement to continue with this revised version. So yeah, review. I want to know if you think it's better than the old one that way I know if my writing skills are improving or not. So, until the next chapter, later days.**


End file.
